The present invention relates generally to seals, and more particularly to annular seals suitable for use in gas turbine engines.
Annular seals are used in many applications, such as in pistons of combustion engines, in piping fittings, and in gas turbine engines. Annular seals are often used in gas turbine engines between components, such as vanes and blade outer air seals, to keep operating gasses and cooling gasses separate.
W-seals are a type of seal capable of withstanding high pressures and are designed to expand and contract axially and circumferentially, allowing w-seals to seal cavities between components of gas turbine engines subjected to a variety of conditions. However, w-seals have been known to degrade from exposure to high temperatures as well as wear and stress from significant relative motion. Heat shields and wear shield have been used to reduce high temperature exposure and wear to w-seals. However, some heat shield designs are still prone to failure.